


Dance with the devil

by Djibril88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arcani Maggiori, Belial - Freeform, Devil!Alfred, Devil!Arthur, Human!Arthur, Lucifero - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Missing Moments, Possession, Sweet Devil, human!Alfred, peccato, tentazione
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Belial ha perseguitato Arthur fin dalla nascita.La sua voce inizia a farsi più insistente e la sua ombra diventa più definita. Visto che Arthur non comprende a fondo il significato della sua presenza, Belial decide di mostrarla.[Missing Moment su Belial e Lucifero. Si possono leggere anche separati.]1 - Il Diavolo2 - La Luna3 - La stella





	1. Il Diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> Qui le informazioni sugli Arcani utilizzati ----> https://www.leggere-i-tarocchi-per-crescere.com/arcani-maggiori.html

1\. Il diavolo

Quel Diavolo era un'ombra costante nella sua vita. Arthur non aveva ricordo di quando fosse apparso per la prima volta, forse già dalla sua nascita era stato presente. Nel momento in cui aveva imparato a vedere spiriti e ad avere una percezione del paranormale più sensibile, aveva iniziato a notare come si fosse stretta a lui con forza al punto da domandarsi se non fossero in qualche modo legati.

Inizialmente lo aveva scambiato per uno spirito qualunque, portandolo a tentare un esorcismo per scacciarlo o dargli pace. Era in quel momento che si era mostrato per ciò che era: un demone - o un diavolo, il significato era sempre quello alla fine. E non uno qualunque. Si era presentato a lui con il nome di Belial e quello bastava per far scuotere corpo di Arthur per la paura. Era un nome ripetuto più volte nelle Sacri Scritture, dove lo indicavano come il braccio destro di Lucifero e lo associavano anche al serpente che tentò Eva. Uno dei diavoli più forti, al punto da avere sotto il suo comando settanta legioni infernali. Cosa voleva da lui, un demone così importante per l'Inferno stesso? Non aveva mai risposto alla sua domanda, lasciandolo da solo a rimuginare sulla sua presenza, apparendo e sparendo a suo piacimento, bisbigliando nel suo orecchio o urlando quando non gli dava retta. Questi ultimi atteggiamenti li aveva avuti mentre si avvicinava a ventitré anni, proprio alla fine del college, quando iniziò a fare amicizia con uno studente americano dagli occhi azzurri come il cielo ed i capelli biondi come il grano.

 

«Smettila, dannazione!» sbottò arrabbiato, mentre guardava lo specchio davanti a lui. L'ombra nera aleggiava alle sue spalle, ma i lineamenti sempre più definiti e chiari gli facevano capire che era voltato anche lui verso lo specchio. Lo guardava e ne percepiva il ghigno divertito.

«Non pensavo che il tuo udito fosse così sensibile, Arthur!» La voce del demone era un sussurro suadente che arrivava dal fondo della sua testa. Lo aveva interpretato in quel modo, perché era un suono lontano ed allo stesso tempo vicino; rientrava perfettamente nelle descrizioni che i posseduti facevano sui demoni dentro di loro.

«Non pensavo che fossi così fastidioso.» sibilò con un ringhio, lanciando un'occhiata allo specchio. Belial rise di gusto e la sua ombra si piegò in avanti, come se si stesse tenendo lo stomaco per le risate. «Ti stai divertendo?» sbottò ancora una volta.

«Molto, sì. Trovo divertente vedere come tu non abbia ancora capito, dopo tutti questi anni in cui ti sono stato attaccato.» disse con voce seria e glaciale. «Ventitré anni, Arthur. E con le tue conoscenza sull'occulto e la magia, davvero non ha ancora capito cosa significa?» domandò piano, ma con una certa urgenza nel tono, vedendo l'espressione di Arthur farsi sempre più dubbiosa attraverso il riflesso nello specchio. Avevano già comunicato in quel modo, negli anni passati, ma questa volta era un discorso completamente diverso. I fini di Belial erano completamente diversi.

«Ho imparato tutto grazie a te.» ammise Arthur, anche se non capiva ancora perché lo avesse realmente fatto. Vide l'ombra nello specchio scuotere il capo e sospirare rassegnata.

«Secondo te, un demone come me sprecherebbe il suo tempo a far diventare più forte un misero umano come te?»

La domanda di Belial rimane senza risposta, perché quello era un quesito a cui cercava di dare una risposta da anni. Non capiva, però, perché fosse diventato così insistente solo ora, quando aveva iniziato a creare un legame con Alfred. Era forse lui il suo obiettivo? Belial sospirò ancora, come se capisse i suoi pensieri solo guardando le emozioni passare attraverso i suoi occhi.

«Stupido umano. Ignorante umano. Posso fare solo una cosa, ora.» mormorò fra sé e sé, mentre un velo di oscurità cadeva sopra di loro ed il mondo scomparve completamente. «Guarda e arriva alla tua conclusione.» Furono le ultime parole che Arthur sentì, prima che tutto sparisse ed il buio si chiudesse intorno.


	2. La Luna

La luna era grande nel cielo della notte, completamente e tonda sopra le teste di tutti gli esseri viventi. Nell'alto dei cieli, anche gli angeli potevano ammirare quello spettacolo magico e misterioso.

 

Belial si trovava nel Giadino della Beatitudine, in completa solitudine. Anche di notte, quel luogo era bellissimo: il verde si scuriva, avvicinandosi quasi al nero, e le ombre giocavano scherzi alla vista; qua e là poteva vedere le foglie muoversi nella brezza notturna, dandogli l'idea che qualcuno si stesse muovendo dietro agli alberi. In qual caso, se qualche angelo fosse davvero passato di lì, a quell'ora di notte, avrebbe pensato che stesse meditando per l'Altissimo e questo avrebbe giovato ancora di più alla sua presenza fra le schiere angeliche. La sua mente, però, era completamente lontana da Dio e dalla sua Missione. Quel giorno aveva parlato direttamente con Lucifero, per la prima volta da quando aveva sentito parlare dell'angelo più amato dal signore e che veniva chiamato "La Stella del Mattino". Ne era rimasto totalmente incantato e la sua mente era in subbuglio da quell'istante. Era divisa fra la Missione che aveva e le sensazioni che aveva provato nel parlare con lui. Si posò la mano sul cuore e sospirò piano, alzando gli occhi verso la luna sopra la sua testa. 

«Cosa devo fare?» domandò al silenzio, lasciandosi scivolare contro al tronco del pesco sotto il quale si era rifugiato. Quell'angelo lo aveva scosso nel profondo, come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima di allora. L'immondo Belial, l'angelo più bello del cielo che si divertiva a sedurre tutti quelli che lo adoravano, veniva sedotto a sua volta da un bel sorriso ed una luce così immensa da faticare a guardarla direttamente. Nessun angelo lo aveva mai fatto sentire così solamente con quattro chiacchiere ed uno scambio di sguardi. Solo lui, solo il grande ed amatissimo Lucifero gli toglieva il fiato fino a quel punto. «Cosa mi sta succedendo?» mormorò piano, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che le lacrime scendessero lungo le guance senza che potesse fermarle. Per la prima volta si sentiva perso ed incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa; pregare Dio voleva dire far sapere quello che provava e che la sua purezza era stata intaccata. Così facendo, però, intaccava anche la santità e la purezza di Lucifero. Il Paradiso non poteva perdere un angelo come lui, in quel momento. Potevano perdere Belial tante volte; potevano accettare di vederlo peccare ogni giorno, nonostante l'evidente disgusto sui loro volti e le domande sul perché l'Altissimo lo tenesse ancora al suo fianco. Ma che Lucifero facesse altrettanto e che cadesse nel peccato più carnale di tutti, nessuno lo avrebbe mai accettato. E avrebbe complicato anche la sua situazione. Di chi sarebbe stata la colpa, se non dell'immondo Belial? 

«Ti prego, qualsiasi cosa accada, non permettere che perda la sua grazia a causa mia.» sussurrò alla luna, come se lo stesse ascoltando e potesse davvero avere una soluzione a quei problemi all'apparenza irrisolvibili. Qualsiasi soluzione era meglio che vederlo corrotto dalla perdizione.


	3. La Stella

2\. La Stella

 

La stella del mattino; luce di Dio; l'angelo più luminoso del cielo.

Quanti soprannomi gli avevano nato in quegli anni, da quando Dio lo aveva creato a sua immagine e somiglianza? Lucifero era completamente diverso da suo fratello maggiore, con i capelli scuri e gli occhi chiari e quell'aria da guerriero. Tutto, dal suo aspetto alla sua voce, era fatto per smuovere le persone e farsi seguire, come un astro nel cielo. Eppure era meno importante di Dio stesso e di suo fratello, smuovendo qualcosa nella sua mente. Non era la Stella del Mattino? Non doveva essere più importante di qualsiasi angelo presente? E poi gli uomini! Perché loro doveva essere più importanti di qualsiasi altra creatura. Dio aveva creato la perfezione con la sua razza, che bisogno aveva di aggiungere nel mondo qualcosa di così imperfetto e distruttivo?

«Lucifero, i tuoi pensieri sono oscuri ultimamente.» gli disse Michele, avvicinandosi a lui con passo leggero. Gli occhi azzurri, forse l'unica cosa di così simile fra di loro, erano puntati su di lui pieni di preoccupazione. 

«Mi sto chiedendo se ne valga davvero la pena, di servirlo ed inchinarsi agli umani.» sussurrò più a sé stesso che al fratello, ma dall'improvvisa rigidità nel volto e nel corpo dell'arcangelo era chiaro che lo avesse sentito. Poco gli importava, al momento.

«Lucifero!» lo chiamò con un chiaro ammonimento nella voce, sfidandolo con lo sguardo ad andare avanti con quel discorso. Aveva sentito il dubbio nella Stella, ma non pensava che fosse così radicato al punto da avere dubbi sulla Sua causa. «Sei la Stella del Mattino, l'angelo più amato da Dio. In tanti ti seguirebbero ovunque. Se inizi a pensare così...»

«Diventerei una minaccia, fratellone?» disse con sarcasmo, inclinando il capo di lato. Un sorriso maligno, sporco e quasi oscuro, apparve sul suo volto ancora angelico. Le sue fattezze sembrarono contorcersi in qualcosa di mostruoso per qualche istante, prima che si calmasse. «Non ti preoccupare. Risolverò questo problema da me.» mormorò appena, mentre lo superava e si allontanava da lui e da tutto ciò che rappresentava.

Mentre Lucifero percorreva le vie del Paradiso e gli angeli si giravano a guardarlo come se fosse veramente una stella da seguire, i suoi occhi azzurri caddero su Belial che lo aspettava poco più avanti. Anche lui, come tanti altri, aveva uno sguardo pieno di ammirazione e di totale devozione. Ma vedeva in quelle pozze verdi quanto peccato vi fosse e quanto quelle emozioni sul suo volto fossero immonde e malsane. Si trovò a ridere fra sé, pensando che quell'angelo avrebbe dannato l'anima pur di seguirlo e di stare al fianco della sua Stella.

«Hai litigato con il fratellino?» domandò subito Belial, appena gli fu a portata d'orecchio. Il ghigno sul suo volto era divertito e questo mandò su tutte le furie Lucifero. Non lo diede completamente a vedere, ma gli scoccò un'occhiata gelida.

«Smettila di fare domande inutili. Piuttosto...» esclamò osservandolo da capo a piedi. Alla luce del sole, con quei capelli biondi e gli occhi verde smeraldo, Belial era bellissimo. Dio gli aveva dato tutto quello che un angelo poteva desiderare ed era amato da tutti, nonostante il significato del suo nome. «...Sei davvero sicuro? Mi seguiresti davvero?» domandò ancora una volta, per essere certo di trovare in lui un alleato realmente fedele.

«Smettila di fare domande inutili!» lo rimbrottò con una risata divertita, mentre si avvicinava a lui e lo stringeva intorno alla vita con le braccia. Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e sussurrò poche e semplici parole. «Ovvio che sì. Sei la mia Stella.»

Questa frase sembrò mettere in totale equilibro il suo animo nel caos, mentre dalla sua mente sparì qualsiasi dubbio sulle sue azioni. Ben presto la guerra avrebbe scosso la quiete del Paradiso.


End file.
